


The First and Last Times

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Cory met Lucas as a student, as Riley's boyfriend and so on until his last dying breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and Last Times

The first time Cory met Lucas Friar was when he was walking into his seventh grade history class, a new transfer from Texas.

 

It wasn’t awkward until Lucas made it awkward, making his pre-teen daughter fall in love with him.

 

He liked Lucas…even _if_ the star student and athlete did like Riley.

 

“Why did you have to come here?” Cory asked.

 

“Sorry I make you uncomfortable, sir,” Lucas had replied.

 

Sure, Cory liked him…more as a student and Riley’s friend rather than her future boyfriend.

 

**Fjdkals;fjdkls;afjdkls;afjdkls;afjkdls;afjdkls;a**

 

The first time Cory met Lucas Friar as his daughter’s boyfriend was awkward. He had asked Cory if he could ask Riley on a date, and now in eighth grade, they had been inseparable for the past three months.

 

“Dad—“ Riley had started off as Lucas walked into the door after the first date.

 

“Don’t wanna know how it went,” Cory interrupted, already knowing what had happened. He walked over to Lucas and shook his head. “Take care of her.”

 

“Will do, Sir,” Lucas said in his Texan drawl.

 

**Fjdksl;afjdkls;afjdkls;afjdkls;afjdkls;afjdks;a**

The first time Cory met Lucas as his potential son-in-law, it was…uneasy. He knew as soon as Lucas stepped into the doorway the summer of their first year of college what the question was going to be.

 

“Yes,” Cory said without Lucas even opening his mouth.

 

“Really?” Lucas said in shock. “Are you positive?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

**Fjdkla;fjdkls;afjdkls;afjdkls;afjdkls;afjdkls;a**

The first time Cory met Lucas as his future son-in-law, it was a month after Lucas had asked Cory’s permission. Everybody was celebrating in the bakery shop downstairs and everybody was so excited about the prospect of little Lucas/Riley babies soon.

 

Cory had to assure them that that would _not_ happen for a long time. At least until his daughter and Lucas were out of college and had steady jobs and all that jazz.

 

Just as the newly engaged couple were about to leave, Lucas stopped in front of Cory and smiled.

 

“Thank you so much sir,” Lucas said.

 

“Just…take care of her.” Cory clapped Lucas on the shoulder.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of anything else.”

 

**Fjdksal;fjdkls;afjdkls;afjdkls;afjdkls;a**

The first time Cory met Lucas as his son-in-law, was good. Cory didn’t try anything. He knew his daughter was happy, and while he liked the boy, and would rather have him than any other boy marrying his daughter, he was still having a hard time letting go.

 

But what father didn’t?

 

**Fjdkal;fjdksl;afjdksl;afjdksl;afjdksl;a**

The first time Cory met Lucas as a father, there was nothing but pride in his eyes. To see his first grandchild, a girl named Sophie, was an amazing thing.

 

“Good job,” Cory said, clapping Lucas on the back as the Texas held his daughter for the first time.

 

“Thank you, sir…for everything,” Lucas said.

 

Cory nodded as he was handed his grandchild.

 

**Fjdksal;fjdksl;afjdkls;afjdkls;afjdksla;**

The last time Cory met Lucas Friar was on his deathbed in the hospital. Cory had been diagnosed with cancer and everyone knew that tonight would be the night that he would go.

 

Tears were all around and Topanga sat next to Cory, holding his hand.

 

“I’d like to talk to Lucas,” Cory said in a gravelly voice and Lucas stood and walked across the room to where his sickly father-in-law lay.

 

“Yes, sir?” Lucas asked.

 

“You have been the greatest student, son-in-law and father I have ever known. I know that I’ll be gone in a few minutes, but I just wanted to say that I love you, and to take care of Riley.”

 

Lucas had tears racing down his face as he promised his old teacher that he would take care of his wife as best he could.

 

Cory’s head laid to the side as his heart stopped beating the screens went blank, making an awful screeching sound.

 

**So, I know this was kinda bad. I wrote part of this a while back and then found it again tonight and finished it. Don’t judge!**


End file.
